


How Isabelle found out that Alec was gay

by Selly



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, angsty Alec, flirty Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly/pseuds/Selly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Alec is being angsty and Magnus comes along to kiss it out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Isabelle found out that Alec was gay

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, I don't own the characters, and this is just a quick little oneshot I wrote for a friend.

The first thing that I noticed about the High Warlock of New York was his eyes. They looked like cat’s eyes; yellow, mesmerizing, and mysterious. Throughout the entire conversation my gaze traveled to them to see if I could glimpse his soul. The second thing I noticed about Magnus was his mouth. His lips were made to sin and I felt guilt creep up on me with that thought.  
That’s what I was, a sinner. Men should not be attracted to other men, it just wasn’t natural and it made me...unnatural. I was a miserable excuse for a Shadowhunter if I couldn’t even stop myself from feeling attracted to another man. Oh, and it couldn’t have just been anyone, it was a Downworlder who I knew I could never have. My expression and my reflexes never faltered, but I could feel every burning lap of self-hatred inside my stomach bubble up to my chest. None of the others ever saw me, they looked, yes, but never saw past the exterior to what was inside of me.  
I was pretty sure that Isabelle suspected that I was gay, but I made sure she could never confirm it. I never brought anyone home and I made sure never to look at anyone with that kind of appreciation, but I could feel that facade breaking as Magnus met my gaze. My hands began to shake with the effort of keeping calm as he teased me and I had to clench them into fists at my side. 

Later we found out that that idiot Simon had been changed into a rat. It suited him, really, but it caused Jace and Clary to go rushing off to save him. I was about to join them when I felt a hand go over my mouth as I was pulled into a bedroom, His bedroom. “You couldn’t keep your eyes off me , could you, little Shadowhunter? But then again, neither could the others. Though, your gaze was different, more...appreciative of my masculine talents. I’ve never had a Shadowhunter before, mind giving me a taste?”  
Before I had the chance to struggle or curse at him, Magnus’s lips were on mine, moving with a heated passion. A moan escaped my throat unwillingly and he swallowed it with an answering moan of his own. Our kiss deepened and my arms circled his neck as I pulled him closer. His hands slid under my shirt to touch the skin underneath and I nearly melted at the contact. “Magnus? Hey, have you seen Alec?” Isabelle’s voice was coming through the door.

He kissed me softly, one more lingering taste, before he whispered against my lips. “I could turn her into a rat too, if you want.” 

I could tell by the way his hands tightened slightly around my waist that he would have if I had asked. “She’s my sister.” I whispered back ,our lips continuing to brush with every syllable.

“Doesn’t matter, I can change her back later...” I moaned again softly, losing myself to the moment as he began to kiss and suck on my neck.  
“Alec? Are you in there?” There she was again, banging on the door.  
I sighed as I stepped away from him, my mind still foggy as I opened the door to her shocked face. Then I realized that Magnus still had his hands around my waist, my lips were swollen, and I had hickies all over my neck. “Fuck.”


End file.
